The Dragon Faunus
by chasershadow
Summary: Ruby was not the only one to enter Beacon through questionable means. Zin the Last Dragonborn wakes to find that his Lakeview Manor somehow relocated in the other end of the Emerald Forest. After striking a deal with Ozpin, Zin decides to join Beacon... This is my first try you guys so please give feedback... All reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1: I Can't Wait

Chapter 1: I Can't Wait

Zin Ebon-hart was not amused. He had been impaled, both by the magical elements and weaponry alike, sent flying off of mountaintops, and left to die in cells created by Dwemer of ages past.

The Nordic boy of 16 was fuming that he, the Last Dragonborn, Arch-mage of Winterhold, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Guild-Master of Thieves Guild, Nightingale of Nocturnal, Harbinger of the Companions, was dying of boredom.

The Bard was most annoyed that his stage was not in solitude anymore. But underneath his Manor in Lakeview, or at least it used to be. Now he was in the 4th level basement of his manor bleeding out of his numerus lacerations caused by creatures that seemed to be spawn from some newly discovered plane of Oblivion.

 _'Which Prince did I manage to piss off this time.'_

He turned to the exit of his home and sighed as he heard another bang against the force field he had constructed nearly a month ago.

 _'I swear it better be Alduin level at least if it wants to see the moons again.'_

After casting grand healing, at least he tried, after grumbling pulled on his Mini 'Eye of Magnus' which he crafted when experimented with the sigil stone he had ordered plundered from the plane of Dagon. He then proceeded to pull his moonstone mask Morokei over his face thinking about facing the 'music'…

"What the f-"

He turned back and glared into the reflection.

 _'Where did my facial hair go? Are those dragon horns? I swear if Lydia blasted me with the Wabbajack again she will be sent back to Whiterun in pieces and only after I sic Odahviing and Durnehviir on her. I should have asked Serana if she wanted to be a housecarl and well as my companion… where is everyone?'_

Thinking quickly, he went to the up-stairs wardrobe and withdrew his Nightingale Armor.

 _Let's see if I can make a few alterations._ After kneeling he began to pray. _Please forgive me milady. But I think I can serve better in new colors… oh who am I kidding I simply want to test a few things… please let me know if you disapprove._

After two minutes of silence Zin got to work making modifications that he found necessary and unnecessary. He then pulled out the blade and bow of the Nightingales' and decided test the limits of his alteration magic.

Zin grinned savagely, _this is going to be oh so much fun._

Going down to the War Room he got out his quill and journal and sit next to the forge…

 **Fredas, 18 of First Seed in the Forth Era**

 **Inspiration struck me today as I have begun to wonder if I would be able to alternate between weapons, I have thought much on the subject and decided to find a way to merge the blade and bow of milady. I have been in this new world for 47-48 hours. And have concluded that I am no longer in Skyrim or even Nirn seeing the 'twin moon,' as J'zargo would swear by a single partially shattered moon. I felt a strange power welling up inside of me and it seems not to be the thu'um I will explore more on this later. I was visited earlier today but a professor and Headmaster of a Training facility called Beacon. And after a rather enlightening conversation with my elders I have learned that this world I am now in is called Remnant…**

"Welcome to my home, it is not often that I entertain guests though please have a seat and I will put on some tea. There is a coat rack by the right of the entry way. The dining room will be through the double doors and I will back with some sweetrolls. Though might I ask your family names before we enter for security reasons I need to make some visitor passes."

Without missing a beat, the man exclaimed, "Ozpin"

"Goodwitch" the lady stated after a few seconds of consideration.

"Well my name is Ebon-hart but seeing as I'm only 16 please call me Zin. Now hold a moment if you please."

Zin knelt before the doorway and growled out, "Amativ, Ozpin… Amativ, Goodwitch"

Slowly raising his hands, a bright light appeared and from that light he withdrew two sheets of iron with the respective names on them. He turned toward the pair and distributed the cards stating, keep these on you until you leave the premises I wouldn't want anyone launched toward the south of the forest.

Upon passing the hallway there is a table located conveniently by the fireplace. Zin sat down at the end after bringing both the food and drink he then crossed arms and exclaimed, "Drem Yol Lok, now what may I do for you two?"

 **…The elders have left about 30 hours ago and since then I have come to an agreement to help out as well as participate at the school. I have constructed 16 bunk beds and 32 chests for the visitors that I would be having in a day and a half…**

…

I can't wait…


	2. Chapter 2: Another Remnent

Chapter 2: Another Remnant

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it!" She replied.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... and a slap on the wrist." she demonstrated with her riders' crop, which Ruby barely avoided.

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

Suddenly, a man entered. He was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. The man also wore black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. Interestingly, he had black eyebrows, so Ruby assumed he may have had black hair when he was younger. He was also holding a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose..." he said.

The man leaned in to look at her face.

"You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." she said nervously.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." replied Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..."

He put the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picked one up, and ate it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, proceeded to devour the rest.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow if I were to recall..." The man said.

Ruby, mumbled through her full mouth, "Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" she then finished the last of her cookies and wiped her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Thats my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Ruby proceeded to make some karate-style poses and noises while sitting down.

"So I've noticed." The man then placed his cup on the table as he leaned in, then sits down opposite of Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked her.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!"

Ruby was talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" she chuckled a bit.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Ruby flipped out at the last part, staring at the man and woman with a wide, crazy smile. They studied her.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin, smiling, said "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ozpin exchanged glances with the woman, who showed her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turned back to Ruby.

"Well okay." Ruby smiled, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug as he exited the room with the woman.


	3. Chapter 3: The Entry Test Part 1

Chapter 3: The Entry Test Part 1

"I wonder what they're so worked up about." said Ruby.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" said Yang

"Yep! No more awkward small talk! Or getting to know you stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking!" said Ruby as she folded Crescent Rose into its compact form.

"Well Ruby, just remember you aren't the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"You sound like dad! Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" said Ruby.

"But what about when we form teams?" asked Yang.

"I... I don't know. I guess I'll be on yours or something."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." said Yang.

"My dearest sister Yang! Are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"What?! No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know. Maybe it would help break you out of your shell?"

"What the-! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-"

"ridiculous!" said Jaune as he walked by with a piece of paper in his hand.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 363 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?!"

Jaune walked past Weiss who was talking to a girl who wore her red hair in a waist length high ponytail and had intense green eyes.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thought on who's team you'd like to be on?" asked Weiss. "I'm sure that everyone must be eager to unite forces with such a strong, capable individual such as yourself."

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure Weiss. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well I was thinking that you and I can be on a team together!" said Weiss.

"Well that sounds grand!" said Pyrrha.

"Great!" _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together, we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

"You know what else is great? Me." said Jaune as he leaned against one of the lockers. "Jaune Arc."

"You again?" asked Weiss.

Pyrrha jumped in and said. "Pleasure to meet you Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune ignored Pyrrha and continued with Weiss. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your talk about your fondness of me the other day."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams... I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So..." said Pyrrha.

"You don't say? Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you can end up on the winning team."

Pyrrha was smiling a bit, almost giggling at how cutely Jaune was playing this. Weiss then got in between the two.

"Jaune was it? You have no idea who you are talking to, right?"

"Not in the slightest."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello!" Waved Pyrrha as she said this.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mistral Regional Championships! Four years in a row! A new record as well!"

"The what?"

Weiss was getting irritated and started to flail her arms angrily as she said.

"She's on the front box of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasped in awe, "That was you?! I thought that they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah... it's pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." said Pyrrha.

"So after hearing all this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on you team?" asked Weiss.

"I guess not. Sorry."

"Actually Jaune," Pyrrha said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I think you'd make a great team leader!"

"Oh stop it!" said Jaune.

"Seriously. Stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings? Find a place for you? What do you say?"

"Alright! That's a bit to close! Pyrrha, a little help please?!"

Within two seconds Jaune was pinned to a wall by Pyrrha's spear.

"Sorry!" She said.

*Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students, report to the Beacon Cliffs.*

All the first years were pouring out of locker room. Jaune was unpinned as the spear flew back to Pyrrha.

"Nice meeting you Jaune!" She said as she walked out with a smile.

"Likewise..."

Ruby and Yang walked up and grabbed Jaune's arm.

Yang stated while grinning "Having troubles there, lady killer?"

"I don't understand... my dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

He and Ruby helped him walk to the cliffs.

"Come on Jaune." said Ruby.

Everyone was gathered on the cliff side. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and four other students stood at attention, waiting for professor Ozpin's instructions, weapons at the ready.

"For years, you have been trained as warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. Today." said Ms. Goodwitch.

Ruby moaned in disappointment.

"These teammates will be you partners for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it may be in your best interests to be paired with someone you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Screamed Ruby silently.

"See, I told you." said Nora to Ren.

"Once you are partnered up, make your way up to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way. Or you will die."

Jaune laughed nervously.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. Your instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing many relics. Each pair must choose one and locate a manor where you will meet an individual of great standing, his initiation will be different from the rest of yours, he will be the one directing you into teams. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Now, are there any concerns or questions?"

"Uh... yeah? I have a question?" asked Jaune.

"Good. Now, take your positions."

Everyone readied their weapons.

"Sir? I have a question?" asked Jaune once more.

Weiss was launched into the air, followed by another student and so forth every couple seconds.

"What is this landing-strategy-thing? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." said Ozpin holding his mug up, ready to take a drink from it.

Other student were still being launched.

"Oh... I see. Did you, uh, hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh."

Yang put on some yellow aviator glasses and launched off into the sky with a smile, followed by Ruby.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strategeeeeey!"

Jaune was launched into the air before he could finish.

Ozpin simply smiled as he watched his students fly in the air, and took a sip from his mug.

"I'm guessing those are the artifacts professor Ozpin wanted us to find."

"Chess pieces?" asked Blake.

"Weird huh?" replied Yang.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like people got here before us."

"What now?"

"How about a cute little pony?!" asked Yang grabbing the white knight chess piece.

"Sure." said Blake with a smile.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find."

They then heard a large shriek.

"Some girls in trouble!" said Yang.

"That's no girl." Looking around Yang and Blake both spot a teen walking out of the cover of the shadows, he then pointed at the sky while bearing a shit eating grin.

"That, however is."

It was Ruby, falling from the sky screaming, "Heads up!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Entry Test Part 2

Chapter 4: The Entry Test Part 2

Zin was about to catch her using his telekinetic abilities when the 'girl in trouble' flew out of nowhere and crashed headlong into Ruby, sending them into a tree. After shaking off the crash she sat down on one of the thicker branches.

"What was that?" She exclaimed holding her head. She then noticed Jaune hanging upside down from the tree branch above.

"Hey Ruby."

Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were still at the top of Beacon Cliff, monitoring the Combatants.

"The teams have been formed sir."

"Let Zin know."

"Sir, how will Zin fit into the picture? I know he said to surprise him but you have yet to let me know as well."

"Let's say young Zin will have his hands full, and soon."

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"I-" before she could say anything, the three heard rustling in the bushes. Out of them came an Ursa, a Grimm that resembled a bear, with white claws, white spiked spine and a head of white bone with blood red eyes. A bang energy hit it from behind as someone screamed, "Yeehaaww!"

The Ursa fell to the ground dead as Nora rolled off its back disappointed.

"Aww, it's broken."

Ren stumbled from behind the beast, heavily winded.

"Nora... please... don't ever do that again."

Nora was gone, Ren looked around the Ursa for her until he soon saw her claiming a white rook chess piece from a pedestal.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang as she posed, then balanced the rook on her head and then bottom of her foot.

"Nora!" screamed Ren a bit exasperated.

She giggled a bit before saying, "Coming Ren!"

Zin, laughed, asking, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

"I-" before Yang could once again answer, she was interrupted by a large screech from behind.

Pyrrha was running away from a massive Grimm scorpion, also known as a Deathstalker. It's upper body was surrounded with bone while its tail exposed its stinger glowing yellow. She dodged attacks while shouting, "Run!"

Jaune cried out,"Pyrrha!"

Ruby was moved by the size of the scorpion and instantly jumped off the branch.

"Ruby!" said Yang.

"Yang!" said Ruby.

Just as the two were about to hug, Nora randomly entered between them and said, "Nora!" to their surprise.

All followed by Zin, who wanted in on the fun, walking in front of them with blazing letters of his name closely behind him.

Pyrrha was still running from the Deathstalker.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang was getting angry and Nora's laughs weren't helping either.

An explosion of fire covered Yang's backside as she screamed, "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?"

Yang breathed heavily, failing to calm herself down. Ren soon joined making it a group of six.

"Um... Yang?" said Ruby.

"Hay!"

Everyone turned to look at Zin who gestured above them, "Who's teammate is that!?"

They all looked up to see a Nevermore, a large bird like creature of Grimm flying around, with Weiss hanging on to its talon. The creature itself was a staggering forty feet by forty feet.

"How could you leave me Ruby?!" screamed Weiss from up above.

"I said jump!" replied Ruby.

"Funny that you left, but that can't be good." said Zin.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake.

"She'll be fine." said Ruby.

"She's falling." said Ren.

Jaune managed to get himself un-hooked upside down from the trees as he stood on the branch Ruby did. He saw Weiss falling and dived out of the trees to catch her with a grin.

"Just dropping in?" asked Jaune.

Weiss looked down as well as Jaune and noticed they stopped falling for a moment, but then fell together. Jaune landed on the ground hard, as Weiss landed on his back with a crunch this on Jaune.

"My hero." She muttered.

"My back..." said Jaune weakly.

Pyrrha could be seen still being chased by the Deathstalker. She was soon knocked towards the group of six.

"Great. The gangs all here! Now we can all die together!" said Yang.

"Not if I can help it!" said Ruby.

She blasted right for the Deathstalker while pulling the trigger mechanism of her scythe to give her a speed boost only to be knocked back by its claw.

"Don't worry! Totally fine!" She said.

She tried shooting it, without effect. She then transformed her scythe into its compact form and holstered it as she retreated. Yang chased after her to help. The Nevermore, flew behind Ruby with the Deathstalker and shot its large feathers at her, catching her red hood. As Yang approached, she was only stopped by the barrage of feathers.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" yelled Yang.

The Deathstalker stopped and raised its tail to strike the trapped Ruby. This was it. This is where she was going to die. Zin rushed to her, but noticed a white blur go ahead of him. The tail struck.

"You are so childish…" said Weiss.

 _She isn't the only one_ , thought Zin

Ruby opened her eyes to see a wall of ice protecting her and trapping the Deathstalker's tail.

"...and dim-witted and hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult. But if we are going to do this, we are going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

She liked the thought. It would have to do for now if she was to be Ruby's partner.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Replied Ruby.

"You're fine."

" _About time they started working together._ "

Weiss walked back to the group while Ruby starred in awe at the trapped Deathstalker. Yang rushed up to Ruby and hugged her with a deathly grip.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" said Yang. The Nevermore circled above them, screeching loudly.

They were all together now. Zen, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, were all gathered together as a team.

"Guys! That things circling back!" said Jaune.

"Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." said Weiss as she pointed to the remaining chess pieces.

"She's right guys. Remember what Oz said? Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it to the Manor." said Zen.

"He's right. There's no point in fighting these things. We need to move. Now." said Ruby.

Weiss was impressed by the quick decision.

"Run and live... That's an idea I can get behind!" said Jaune happily.

The remaining people grabbed white chess pieces and pocketed them. The Deathstalker was almost free of Weiss' ice wall.

"Time to leave!" said Ren.

"Right!"

Ruby ran ahead of all of them as they headed for some ruins up ahead that were comprised of dozens of three-hundred-foot stone pillars that were meters thick. Yang still wasn't running. Blake too note of it.

"What is it?" She asked her partner Yang. They both starred at Ruby as she ushered them onward.

"Nothing."

She then began to run with Blake while Zin brought the rear. The Nevermore flew ahead of Zin, chasing everyone else. The Deathstalker broke free and ran towards them.

 _Not happening pest!_

Zen brought forth his hands and charged up a spell, condensing an orb of pure power between his hands with a smirk plastered on his face. He jumped on the Deathstalker and released the bolt of lightning at the head. It ran toward the group them.

 _Oh the fun I'm going to have!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Entry Test Part 3

Chapter 5: The Entry Test Part 3

Everyone was sheltered behind some of the ruins as the Nevermore landed on the highest tower, trying to locate the nine teens, while also blocking the way out. Zin rode in on the Deathstalker, still struggling to stop it.

"Run!" shouted Zin as he approached everyone.

The Nevermore spotted them and took flight again.

"Nora! Distract the Nevermore!" said Ren.

"Got it!"

She ran out as she dodged a storm of feathers threatening to impale her. Nora gained an opening and drew her hammer. Her weapon switched forms to her grenade launcher. With that form, Nora fired Dust filled Canisters Shells. The shells exploded on impact with the Nevermore and distract it the blasts did. The weapon's hammer form was able to use the recoil from fired explosives to propel the user in much the same way as Ruby's Crescent Rose.

Blake and Ren jumped in front of Nora while attacking the Deathstalker as Weiss appeared moving her away from the creature. Zin jumped off the Deathstalker's back and proceeded to run with the group. After running a while, Pyrrha used her spears 'carbine-rifle' form and took a few shots at the scorpion, supported by Ren, who shot bursts at it, while everyone ran past them. The Nevermore, flying towards them, crashed through one of the bridges the party was currently crossing, separating the group. Zin, Pyrrha, Ren and Blake continued to attack the Deathstalker on the other side while Jaune watched from the other end with everyone else. The scorpion knocked Blake on her back and Ren charged forward with Zin. Zin jumped, dived and dodged the scorpion, avoiding its tail and taking bits of its armor with each spell he could get in. Jaune took note.

"They need help!" He said.

Nora joined Jaune's side and said, "Let's go!"

"Yeah... but uh... I can't make that jump!"

Nora only smirked evilly as she pushed Jaune back and transformed her weapon back to hammer form. She leapt into the air, readying to strike their end of the bridge to send them over.

"No no no! Wait!"

Nora had slammed her weapon onto the bridge sending Jaune flying to the other side. Nora jumped on her hammers head and pulled the trigger, causing a propelling explosion sending her flying after Jaune.

"Wheeeeeee!" Nora shrieked as she flew.

Zin moved out of the way as Nora landed her hammer on the Deathstalker's head. It tried to sting Nora with its tail, only for Nora to move out of the way. Nora blocked its tail again, causing her to collided with Blake, which sent her off the bridge. Blake transformed her weapon into its gun form and shot out, catching a wall as she flew around and slashed the Nevermore plenty of times before retracting her weapon and jumping off its back, landing near Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" she said, "Let's hit it with everything we've got then!"

Pyrrha blocked with her shield one of the pincers and stabbed one of the Deathstalker's eyes, while Jaune did the same and stabbed one of its other eyes. It tried attacking with its tail, but Zin grabbed it as soon as it came towards him and held it down, giving Ren the advantage of climbing on its tail and shoot its stinger. Nora shot a few more grenade canisters at it, but the scorpion shook off Ren and sent him into a wall. Jaune got up and noticed its barely hanging stinger, as did Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!"

"On it!"

She hurtled her shield at its stinger, it fell and impaled the Deathstalker's head. Nora launched herself into the air with her weapon, while Zin grabbed on her hammer. Zin overcharged a fireball in his free hand, then pushed himself off Nora's hammer as he blasted the stinger further into the scorpion's head with the explosion of the spell, while Nora slammed her hammer on the stinger and sent it through the immensely large insects head, causing the bridge to shatter, and sending Pyrrha, Zin and Jaune over to the other side. Nora sent herself over with her hammer, letting the corpse of the Deathstalker to fall with the bridge.

Ren fell over as he met them who turned to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang still occupied with the Nevermore.

"Nora, launch me over there, now!" demanded Zin.

"Rodger!" She said.

With that, Nora prepped her hammer as Zin stood on it.

"Fire!"

"Okay!"

Nora pulled the trigger and swung hard, launching Zin towards the Nevermore circling above the four girls. Just as it was about to sweep down and attack Ruby, Zin flew in towards the creature's side and used the Ice Spear spell in his hands to impale his advisory as he ran alone its back and landed next to Ruby. Yang was firing shots upon shots of blasts from her gauntlets at the flying creature. It swept around and tried to eat Yang, but she jumped in its beak and used one of her arms to keep the Nevermore's beak open as she launched shots upon shots upon shots of fiery blasts in the creature's mouth all the while screaming, "I hope you're hungry." She jumped off and landed on the ground near the Zin, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. The Nevermore crashed into the cliff and landed hard on the ground, causing the ground to shake. It soon regained ground. Weiss trapped its tail in ice, while Blake stood on one of the pillars. Ruby and Weiss were a distance behind her in the center of two pillars. Yang got up on the other pillar as Blake shot her weapon at yang who caught it, forming a band. Zin conjured a bound scythe of his own. He then jumped into the band with Ruby, and it stretched backwards a bit.

Weiss used one of her glyphs to pull back the band as she used another to trap the Nevermore's tail to the ground in ice.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." said Weiss.

"Think you can make the shot?" questioned Ruby.

"Humph... can I?"

Zin, grinning, sarcastically asked, "I don't know, can you?"

"Of course I can!"

Weiss stopped powering her glyph as Zin released another fireball and Ruby pulled her scythe trigger, sending them flying towards the trapped Nevermore. Ruby got her large blade on the right side of the creatures neck while Zin on the left side. Weiss summoned glyphs on Zin's and Ruby's sides that lead all the way to the top of the cliff. Each then roared as they dashed up the cliff side with the bird's neck trapped in their scythes. With the help of Weiss' glyphs, they only ran at faster speeds. They reached the top of the cliff and yanked their blades for one last time, decapitating the Nevermore, and letting its carcass fall into the void below. Zin and Ruby landed on the cliff above everyone else. Everyone starred in awe at the two.

"Wow." said Jaune. Ruby then turned to Zin and gave him a high five.

"Piece of cake." said Zin.

"You did great Zin!"

"You too Ruby."

A roar. Zin turned to see feathers fly towards them. He drew the Nightingale's Blade and repelled the feathers as he tucked Ruby under his arm and cliff dived. A Nevermore flew overhead. But this one dwarfed the previous one by at least 15 meters. Zin used Ruby's scythe to slow them down as they reached the roof of a small building and jumped off.

"Ruby, take the others and split! This one's mine!"

Zin reversed his grip on the blade and emitted crackling red energy under his feet. The Nevermore swooped down. Ruby held her ground.

"What are you doing?!" asked Zin.

"Remember what Weiss said? If we're to make it, we need to work together! You can't be doing things on your own!"

"Heh, then try to keep up!"

They jumped towards the Nevermore's face and slashed. The Nevermore landed and shot multiple feathers. Zin dashed at the creature and defected all the feathers coming his way with Ruby in hot pursuit. Blake, Weiss, and Yang were distracting it as Zin jumped and cleaved at the Nevermore's wing while Ruby attacked the other. When the Nevermore raised its foot to crush them, Zin raised his blade and blocked it, while cutting through one of its three toes. The Nevermore jumped back, shaking off the three girls.

Zin charged Thunderbolt through his sword, Ruby following close behind. Using everything he could muster, the black haired teen struck the Nevermore's face, causing a large shockwave while Ruby got her scythe around the creature's beak and sliced a piece off. She flew high into the air towards Zin, who caught her and set her down. The Nevermore didn't give up. Neither did Zin and Ruby. Zin casting a modified Ward, deflecting the feathers while Ruby was returning shots. He leapt into the air towards the beast, but was only knocked backwards towards Weiss, Blake and Yang. He was soon pinned by the cape to the ground by one of the Nevermore's feathers. Zin was too into the fight to care. He then noticed Ruby fighting the Nevermore alone.

"Ruby!" shouted Yang.

The Nevermore used its wing to knock out Ruby's scythe from her hands and send her on her back.

"No!" said Zin.

He then shouted " ** _FEIM!_** " became intangible, stored his blade and ran towards Ruby at full speed. The Nevermore's right wing was brought up and ready to finish off Ruby with its bladed feathers. She couldn't move and looked up to see Zin before her.

"Zin!"

Everyone stared in shock as Jaune and his group had just managed to cross the other side to help, but only watch with Weiss, Blake and Yang.

" ** _FUS RO DAH_** "

A shockwave blasted through the area. Everyone was shocked by what they saw. Zin shouted a hole through the Nevermore with a loud roar, Zin shoved Ruby away as the beast fell toward the two. After the Nevermore dissipated, the crew gathered.

"Zin?" questioned Ruby silently.

He coughed up blood as he knelt then fell face down.

"Zin!"

Ruby got up and ran towards Zin. She turned him over.

"Come on! Please don't die Zin!"

"Is he alright?!" asked Weiss.

"I don't know! That Giant Nevermore sandwiched him!"

"We don't have instructors anywhere Ruby!" said Blake.

"Come one man, don't die on us!" said Jaune.

"We need to get someone!" said Yang. Everyone gathered around, thinking about what to do.

 _Please don't die. Please,_ were the words going through everyone's mind.

"Talos... well that was a blast!" muttered Zin.

"You're alive!" Said Ruby.

"But your wounds-"

"-won't be a problem." Zin interrupted Blake.

He then slowly got up with Ruby's help and tore off his shirt.

"Watch this…"

Everyone starred in shock. While a few were impressed with his physique they noticed a white light was hovering over the fast closing lacerations, soon no wound, nor scar was visible.

"How is that-?"

"Possible? Well... how about I tell you guys at my manor after a good night sleep. Anyways we need to get the heck out of here and I'll tell all of you about it tomorrow yeah?"

They all were shocked as Zin led them toward his home. Ruby and gang huddled around Zin, making sure he was completely okay.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... tired. Ha"

Everyone but Ruby looked at each other

 _Did he say manor!?_


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to Lakeview Manor

Chapter 6: Welcome to Lakeview Manor

Zin led everyone through his home then stopped at the dinner table…

"Well the Knuckleheads of team CRDL decided they didn't want to wait up and already hit the sack at the 5th basement level of my home, I had already given them their meal for the evening and they decided to make a crack at how much younger than them I am. So being the person I am, I put them to sleep. I can tell that everyone is curious as to who I am but I will answer any AFTER we all eat and sleep. Do we have a deal?"

Everyone nodded as they walked to their seats.

"Give me a five second to get the food"

Everyone stared blankly at Zin thinking that this 16 year old was going to bring out the food by himself. Nora being the hungriest of the lot was about 'volunteer' to help.

" ** _TIID KLO UL_** "

Zin became a blur racing this way and that. Not even Ruby, who's semblance is her speed, was able to track Zin. Within moments there were steaming piles of food in front of everyone.

"Before we begin I have to ask if anyone is allergic to certain foods or spices."

The crackling flames were all that were heard, to which Zin smiled.

"Go ahead and dig in then. When you finish please toss the dishes on the wash cart. All are all free to explore the home but please stay indoors until 9:30 in the morning. The stairs behind the hearth will lead you to the 'dorm' area there are bunkbeds that ready for you all when ready to sleep be sure that you all get a good nights' rest we will talk in the morning if anyone has any questions for me there will be a Q&A session from 8:45-9:25 in the morning… oh and stay out of the armory and the 2nd floor library. I will be in the study upstairs so please have a good night."

Zin stood up and seemed to evaporate as his presence all but disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and began to chow down. Yang spot Ruby and waved her over.

They ate in silence for half a minute and began to question of the 16-year-old.

"So Zin is the one that is chooses our teams eh. Any idea how the teams are picked?" questioned Yang

"Not at all sis, I think that it's safe to think that our partners will be our first teammate so that leaves the other two slots open..." answered Ruby taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Hold on, nobody is going to complain that child upstairs is going to decide our teams for us? Just what are his qualifications to decide this. He's strong enough to fight on par with us but he is completely unheard of."

"What do you mean Weiss?" asked Yang

"Several things actually, first of all how can he use multiple semblances? Second I detected no aura during his bouts against the grimm, and most importantly how do we not know of him."

"None of us know of him" Yang countered.

"Anyone with more than one semblance regardless of power would be known. I asked the other initiates, but none of them have even heard the name of this so called Zin." Weiss stated

After several seconds, Blake suddenly spoke to the others,

"Well I think that our best chance to uncover his identity is during tomorrows Q&A".

Yang grinned savagely at the thought of pulling some answers from tall bright and chipper. "True I think it is time that hu-"

An explosion from the upstairs shook the room violently as the study room door burst open releasing a cloud of dust into the room. Zin burst from the room and slammed the door behind him while loud roars came from behind the door.

 _"Why have you summoned me Qahnaarin!? These are not the skies of Tamriel! What have you done!?"_

RWBY! Front and center!

Ruby ran to the foot of the stairs.

"Where are your teammates."

You have yet assign me to a team sir

O right my bad well then Blake, Ruby, Wiess, and Yang please step forward.

They all stood next to Ruby

"I have already assigned you guys as a team based on how well you worked together, I will not be the one who decides the team leader that decision is reserved for 'OZ the great and powerful' or the headmaster if you will."

Blake was silent, but remembered the book that was referenced. Ruby chuckled a little at the this, while Wiess raised her eyebrow in clear disapproval. Yang snorted once, twice and burst into a feral grin.

"So what can we do for you, professor."

"Ok first off, snowflake, I am nobodies' professor. I'm simply someone that fate decided to mess around with consistently and got a few perks in the process."

Wiess immediately made a face that could only be described as livid.

"From all that ive seen you have different styles of fighting though all but Ruby's weapons specialize in close combat."

Ruby was about to protest

"THAT being said, Ruby Rose, you have talent in short, mid, and long range, seeing as your fighting style effective, so I must say that I'm impressed I for one would be hard pressed if I fought against you."

Wiess Schnee, you're strong as a close and mid-range fighter. There are so many things that you can do to your opponents but you should also try indirect approach like manipulating the environment to disadvantage others. You might have trouble against enemies that are faster than you.

Wiess seemed to have trouble taking suggestions but nodded none the less.

Blake straightened up as Zin looked in her direction, the teen made her nervous though she was unsure as to why. To her eyes she was speaking to someone who practically radiated power.

Like Wiess here you are a close and mid-range fighter, the difference is your fighting style involves stealth and deception. It's a style that matches your weapons, the only thing that I think you need is better stamina for longer bouts.

"Yang…"

Looking at Zin expectantly decided that she suddenly wanted to test the analytics' own abilities as she tried grab him when he turned his back.

"…though you are prone to the…" Zin paused with a smirk and turned again but with a blindfold on his face, "flight of fancy, (he ducked past Yang's hand once) you have stamina in spades, (twice) though you're fighting style the closest to my own. (Three times)

Yang froze and backed into a fighting pose thrilled at the thought of a challenge. Zin lowered his guard and walked up to her still speaking, "Both close and far range, you can be mid-range but at a cost of self-destruction, you act without thinking and fail… (Yang punched instead of attempting to grab this time) …to think of… (He kick her feet from under her and caught her in a dancing pose) the consequences." Zin finished with laugh.

"Now to bed with all of you please Even I would like to sleep… oh and before you go, snowflake, the 'child' will need to sleep in tomorrow morning so there will be no time for the Q&A session tomorrow."

Zin departed Laughing at the stunned look on Wiess' face as he walked back into the room where the roars no longer came from.


	7. Chapter 7: Team Start

Chapter 7: Team Start

They had all been grouped in the auditorium after arriving by bullhead. Zin wanted to see the forming of the teams. Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch stood on the stage during the proceedings.

" Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CaRDnaL. Led by... Cardin Winchester." announced Ozpin as images of the first teams formed.

Everyone gave a small round of applause as team CRDL left the stage.

Ozpin continued forth, "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie."

The four took the stage in front of Ozpin.

"You four retrieved the White Rook pieces. From today onward, you will work as team JuNiPeR."

Nora hugged Ren happily.

"Led by... Jaune Arc."

"M-me?" Jaune was shocked. Him? A leader?

Zin didn't see it at first, but he understood.

"Congratulations young man." said Professor Ozpin.

Pyrrha smiled as she smiled and bumped Jaune in his shoulder with her fist, knocking him over. They were about to take their leave before team JNPR was stopped by Ozpin.

"Just step back please."

They all took steps back, leaving room on the stage.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

A large round of applause sounded through the auditorium.

"I'm so proud of you, sis!" said Yang as she hugged Ruby.

They too were about to leave, but like team JNPR, team RWBY was stopped as well.

"Now... this year, we have decided to do something different. We will select a single person to spearhead two of the formed teams, the current team leaders will be formed as co-leaders with a commander." announced Ms. Goodwitch.

"Step forward... and take the responsibility of leading both these teams and the co-leaders for the four years you are here. Please step forward... Zin."

 _What?! Oh the fun I'm going to have! So this was his decision! Better accept this._

Zin stepped onto the stage as Professor Ozpin extended his hand. Zin extended his hand as well and shook with Ozpin.

"Congratulations young man. Lead your teams with honor and courage."

"Of course, sir." replied Zin with an evil smile.

"This is going to be an interesting year." said Ozpin.

They were all gathered around a table in the dining area. Teams RWBY and JNPR all sat around Zin.

"You. Answers. Now. How did you end that second Nevermore?" Weiss demanded.

"I owe you guys an explanation for that awesome you saw. Just remember that."

"What's so unbelievable about what you say?" asked Ruby.

"It's just... ridiculous to people who considered it before."

"Well... tell us then." said Pyrrha.

"Well tell me what you guys know about the Multiverse Theory..."

"…What?" asked Yang.

"You know what meet me in the simulation room in 15 min." Zen states while walking into a simulation room.

At the appointed time the teams entered the room and were surprised to find the professors as well. After typing a few things on the keypad Ozpin brought up Remnant in a large 3d scale.

Zin tests a laser pointer and says, "the hypothetical set of infinite possible universes, including the universe in which we live. The best way is to say that I came from another dimension that is comprised with its own laws and physics. So a different universe."

"And why did you come here?" asked Blake.

Zin hummed a bit, recalling the memories of home.

"Simply put, was bored and needed something to do, I was also working on an experiment that had gone wrong."

"Wait... ok I get that you are from somewhere else, but…" asked Jaune.

"How do you do have so many semblances?" Ren questioned.

"Yes... about that I spoke to professors here and had a chat with them and decided that this is the easiest way to describe this. Upon arriving to this world I discovered a few changes to my physical makeup first is that I…" Zin part his hair after extracting contact lenses revealing reptilian slit-pupils, "grew horns and my eyes have changed."

I was originally with white hair with blue highlights. Now I'm black with red. Anyway, where I'm from there were creatures called dragons, now I will let my friend take over this conversation ask him questions but do not touch him, will be easier to have him to explain just do not pull out your weapons and attack him. **_DUR NEH VIIR_**

After Durnehviir disappeared Zin turned to the crowd and said, "So, that's my life story. I'm here to stay. And I love it here."

"By the way, I have yet to have an aura activated so I was hoping to ask everyone a favor, and I mean everyone because I have over 70 souls including my own inside of me."

So you want us to help you unlock your aura?!" asked Nora excitingly.

"Yes, please."

"well I'm game for this as long as you give me a fight worth-while!" demanded Yang.

"This is certainly an interesting turn of events." Ozpin stated

"I think that we should unlock as much of your potential as possible." said Weiss.

"I'm up for this." Ren responded

The staff and students surrounded Zin and extended their palms toward him and began chanting as one.

 **"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all infinite, and distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee."**

After five seconds of silence everyone began to look at each other. Zin turned toward everyone.

"Well that was uneventful…" Blake started.

Zen fell over hard.

"Zin!" shouted Pyrrha.

"What just-?" yelled Ms. Goodwitch.

"Aura is energy within people's bodies. Is there a limit to how much his soul can hold?" asked Weiss.

"Um, guys, I forgot to say that even my soul is that of a dragon so you might want to barricade me in a vault or something and RUN!"

"We can't leave y-"

"Ozpin get them out now!"

"Move move move!" Professor Port shouted.

Zin raised his arms and used his telekinesis to bar all entry to the room after everyone left the building as a light of Gray radiated from himself.

"Yang, do you think we can go back inside?" questioned Ruby.

"I honestly can't say… how many souls did he say that he had Weiss?" Yang rebounded.

"Over seventy." She answered.

"And how many wave of light did we see?"

"I counted seventy-three… I think we can go in now… wasn't it cloudy a second ago?"

Everyone looked up to see the clouds had moved miles away in a perfect ring surrounding the campus.

Blake took the lead inside the building and everyone surrounded Zin, who was face down on the floor.

"Hay Blake, I heard you were reading a book about a man with two souls fighting for control over his body… well I don't think you need to finish it because I can give you first-hand account of what it feels like to have about 76 winged fire breathing reptiles trying to tear their ways out of my body… well their souls at least."

…

"Do you need help?" Blake asked

"I just need someone to help me to my dorm…"

Yang laughed, "I got this"

It was late night. Roman Torchwick was reading the map in the dark room, plotting his next scheme. Roman had slanted dark green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He dawned a black bowler hat complete with a red band, with black eyeshadow around his eyes. A man entered the room wheeling a large crate. Torchwick handed lien to the man who opened the crate of uncut Dust Crystals of different shapes, sizes and colors. Roman grabbed a blue crystal and gazed at its splendor.

"We're going to need more men." He said.


	8. Chapter 8: The Trouble with Authority

Chapter 8: The Trouble with Authority

He awoke at five in the morning, a little earlier then he was used to. Though he felt something different. Today began his classes and Zin wished to make sure everything was in order, so he decided to head out to the forest to unlock another soul, it would not do for him to only unlock one soul. As time went on he would be able to awaken one soul today then, two souls tomorrow, and then four the next day. After he unlocked another soul he headed inside, deciding if he should wake his team up by now?

 _No. Classes start at nine in the morning anyway. They had quite the ordeal_.

Zin looked in the mirror that his hair was now white with blue highlights. He shrugged and thought nothing of it. Zin had unsheathed Nightingale's Talon and slowly maneuvered through some forms, blade in hand. He then switched his weapon to crossbow form, then finally its new gantlet form, being those forms are the techniques he needs to work on the most. He sheathed his weapon and checked the time. Seven. He quickly ate some pancakes that remained from yesterday and took a nice, warm bath. After that, Zin brushed his teeth and dried his hair. It was now an unfamiliar white down to his chin, all brushed down. He liked it that way. But eventually, he would need a haircut. That was something he wasn't looking forward to. Seven thirty. He opened his closet and took out the uniformed provided by the school. It was prepared the previous evening. Truthfully, it was the first school uniform Zin was required to wear. Though all students were required to wear the uniform, Zin took to it at once. Zin donned the black colored suits with a blue vest and white shirt with red tie, and glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Hmm… nice, just switch colors of the vest and shirt_.

Zin clicked his Nightingale's Talon to his belt in a horizontal sheath and positioned his gantlets on his pockets. He checked the loading mechanism for issues.

 _What to do today…_

Zin was ready. He grabbed his books and checked his room once more. His bed was made though rushed, the blinds of the windows were half open letting in some sunlight, and his desk was preped for weapon modifications.

* * *

It took him a while, but Zin arrived in class. After asking directions and following people, he was relieved to be here with ten minutes to spare. He dropped his books on the desk and waited. People took their seats; class was about to start. Now only Ruby's team and Jaune's needed to be present. Zin nervously checked the clock. Two minutes till class starts.

 _Come on guys! Where are you!?_

In a sudden instant, teams RWBY and JNPR dashed through the door and collapsed in their seats.

 _That was… interesting…_

Professor Port had walked in after them. He was an aged man, a bit round in the middle, and had a curled mustache. He wore a nice brown suit with great trimming and dark black shoes. There were boards behind the professor displayed various Grimm Beowolf, Boarbatusk, Deathstalker, Kaiju Kong, King Taijitu, Nevermore, and Ursa.

"Monsters! Demons... prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

 _This is our teacher? If so, then I'm regretting this already._

Team RWBY was seated in the front with Zin in the row behind them. Blake and Yang were sitting up, while Weiss was taking notes. Ruby had her head propped in her hand as she took a quick nap until she woke back up by the professor's bad joke, which received no comment.

"Uhhhh... and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses... Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A student raised his fist in the back rows above, saying "Ayyyy-yep!"

He froze for a moment as everyone observed him before he sat down again embarrassed.

 _Seriously man? Whatever…_

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

While Professor Port retelling his childhood, Zin became more interested in his teams than the professor's nostalgia. He saw Weiss noticing that Ruby was very focused on doodling in front of her. Even Zin was curious for a moment.

 _What is she doing._

"…Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

 _This story has nothing to do with class._

Zin turned back to Ruby, as she snickered at her creation and showed it to her teammates. It was a drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him, "Professor Poop" was written underneath. Zin, Blake and Yang laughed, but Weiss took to Ruby's drawing differently.

 _Uh-oh. I think the heiress might erupt._

"Ah-heh-hem!"

Professor Port regained everyone's attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

He took a bow as Weiss slowly got more and more frustrated with Ruby's shenanigans.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby was balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her index finger while making a silly face.

 _That's... actually cool_ , thought Zin.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby had fallen asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Weiss' rage was continuing to build.

 _She is going to explode next second!_

Zin was trying get Ruby for her to stop, without luck.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss, still angry, raised her hand instantly and said, "I do, sir! At the same time Zin did."

"Well, then, let's find out!" he turned to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cages that trapped the creatures inside.

 _Well... there you go. Target practice._

"Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

Weiss got up from her seat and went to change.

She came back in her combat clothes and took her stand in the center of the unknown monster continued to growl as Zin wondered _, what could he be keeping in that cage? Whatever's in there, sounds immensely pissed off. Ah well, should get ready_.

Zin cast Invisibility and reappeared next to Weiss 60 seconds later.

"Come on Weiss, come on Zin! You can do it!" He shouted.

Yang raised her fist, cheering "Goooo, Weiss! Show em' who's boss Zin"

Blake was waving a small flag saying "RWBY" on it, "Fight well!" she said.

 _Where did Blake get that flag? Whatever book time._ thought Zin pulling out ' _Shadowscales_ '.

"Yeah, represent the team!" screamed Ruby.

Weiss lowered her sword and looked over at her with a menacing glare.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Allllright!" said professor Port.

He stood next to the cage and pulled out his weapon. Interestingly enough, it looked like a cross hybrid of a pilgrims' gun and a battle axe.

 _That's his weapon?! Haha!_

"Let the match... begin!"

The professor swung down and broke the locks, dropping the cage door and revealing two Boarbatusks inside, which immediately charged at Weiss and Zin.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to divert its attack and flipped to the side, preparing herself for its next move. The Grimm stood, studying the girl for a moment.

Zin simply stood still until his opponent came within range, closed the book and yelled, " ** _LIZ SLEN NUS_** "

"Ha-ha! Weren't expecting that, were you?" said the professor. "Good job Zin!"

Zin pierced the Boarbatusk through the eye thinking, _that thing looks like its armored. Maybe if she-_

"Hang in there, Weiss!" screamed Ruby.

She was watching in suspense, as everyone else was while the fight between the heiress and the beast resumed. Weiss was speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster was trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss was still hanging on to the hilt, but was soon tossed around as she struggled to get the rapier free.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" said professor port.

 _Okay, I'm already getting sick of this guy._

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Weiss turned to frown at Ruby, then the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the rapier from her grip. Myrtenaster landed far away from Weiss, who was knocked back by the grimms' namesake.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looked up on time to see the Boarbatusk to charge at her once more, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled, making the creature crash into a desk. Weiss rushed at her sword and slide to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss angrily screamed at Ruby.

Zin noticed Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' comment.

 _You didn't need to be that harsh._

The Boarbatusk leapt and rolled into a ball in midair, rotating rapidly, landing on the ground, constantly speeding up until it launched toward Weiss. As it came closer, Weiss activated one of her glyphs and blocked the roll, leaping up into the now-black glyph symbol above her and turning it blue again. She then leapt from her glyph at high-speed and drove the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed and fell silent after a few seconds.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

Weiss stood up from her exhausted position and continued to rage at Ruby.

 _Now you done it, gone and made her sad. Nice going snowflake._

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" said the professor.

Weiss glared at Ruby and took off, walking toward the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked Zin.

"Heck if I know, Jaune. Heck if I know."

The rest of the members of team RWBY glanced at each other with the same question.


	9. Chapter 9: Setting the Record Straigh

Chapter 9: Setting the Record Straight

Weiss was still raging off when Ruby turned a corner and managed to catch up with her. Zin who was in hot pursuit, stopped at the corner, focusing on the confrontation that was about to take place.

 _Let's see if they can resolve their problem by themselves._

"Weiss!"

"What?!" she asked.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader like Zin, _(Hay, leave me out of this.)_ , and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?"

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, _(I thought I behaved even worse),_ and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

She turned her back on Ruby, who tried to reach out but dropped her hand with the following words, realizing it would be of no use as the heiress walked away.

"Ozpin made a mistake." she said to Ruby.

 _Well that went from bad to worse. Time for me to step in I guess! As temperamental as she is, I best- oh snap, here she comes… Oh, I know. Heh!_

Zin hurriedly cast muffle and invisibility right before Weiss rounded the corner. He hoping Weiss wouldn't notice him.

 _Did that work?_

Zin turned around in a way that she wouldn't notice.

 _Sweet!_

"Zin! I need to speak with you." said Weiss, still a bit angry.

 _Darn!_

"Uh... sure. Same here actually!"

"I need you to go talk to Professor Ozpin about changing Ruby's role as the co-leader."

 _Oh here we go?!_

"Why?"

"Because she's immature! If anything, she's going to be a letdown or a burden!"

"And what's that supposed to mean Weiss?" asked Zin.

She only crossed her arms and made an angry expression. Zin knew what this meant. She knew she was going to get lectured. That was exactly the opposite intention.

"Come one Weiss. Tell me what's wrong and I could possibly help."

She relaxed a moment.

"Well...I think I should have been the co-leader of team RWBY."

"Well that's a... strange... proposition."

"What?!"

"It's only been one day Weiss. I don't think Ozpin made a mistake appointing Ruby the leader."

"But why?!"

"I may not have been here too long, but I know that however mysterious he is with his ways, I can somehow trust Professor Ozpin with any decision he makes."

"So you'd blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?"

"Not to be rude princess, but your 'exceptional skill' is only matched by your 'better then thou' attitude."

"How dare you!"

"You are making the point for me. You know what I see when I look at you? I see you as someone who their entire life got everything she's asked for at the snap of her fingers."

"That's not even remotely true!" Zin glared at her.

"Well... not entirely true."

"My point is... so what? So what it didn't go the way you wanted it? You think Ozpin's going to change his mind if you act like a kid and throw a tantrum? Listen Weiss, instead of complaining about what you don't have, try taking of note what you do have."

"Then what should I do?" Asked Weiss.

"Helpful hint, try not to be the best leader. Be the best teammate you can be. I know you can do it. I'll be seeing you and the rest of the crew."

Zin gave her a pat on her shoulder and cast invisible.

 _How does he do that?_

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"For your advice."

Zin smiled, "It's what I do."

* * *

Zin was walking back to his room, not expecting to meet Ozpin on the way.

"Uh... Professor!" said Zin at attention.

"Relax Zin. No need for such formalities."

Zin sighed as he rubbed his head.

"How did it go with Ms. Schnee?"

"Heh, you saw that then didn't you?"

"My dear boy, there is little going on in my school that I don't know about. I took it upon myself to speak to her. Though it seems you've already resolved the problem."

"Well yes... I think so."

"You hesitated for a moment. You have something else on your mind?"

Ozpin took a swig from his mug and waited. Something had been bothering Zin for a while now.

"What was the purpose of that little scheme of yours, not that I regret your decision, it's just that I like to know what I'm walking into. So why choose me?"

"You mean as the leader of the two teams? As Ms. Goodwitch had stated, we decided to do something interesting this year."

"You said 'For once,' this means you have never done this before."

"You are correct."

"And I find it strange to give me this position of responsibility. Such a position is NOT meant for someone who only discovered Vale weeks ago. A newcomer, someone who hasn't gone to any schools specifically for hunters and huntress'. 'Why?' is the first of many questions that have"

"If you're asking I made a mistake or not, I don't believe I made one when I made this decision. When I see you Zin, I see someone who has experience not only in battle but in war. You seem to be someone who works extremely well with others, one who is able to bring everyone together under one banner. I feel you have potential yet to be seen."

"I'm guessing you took the conversation with Durnehviir into consideration?"

"Yes, of course. Which only confirmed my thoughts when I asked you to come to Beacon of your own accord. You say you have powers one can scarcely comprehend?"

"Yeah..."

"I believe your power has yet to fully mature seeing as you have many souls within you that are more powerful than that of man."

"Heh, I can't keep anything secret from you can I?"

"And I ask you young man... How many souls have you freed?"

"I can only say 6 of them I'm trying to keep my power in check I'll only release more as soon as I'm sure that I will not harm anyone…"

Ozpin questionably raised an eyebrow.

"People have died because I couldn't do anything. Because I was powerless. I gained power so that wouldn't happen. So I wouldn't have to go through something like that again."

"That incident with the Nevermore-"

"I was this close to losing another friend professor! This close! I will not allow anyone to suffer the same losses that I have I fought war's, was forced to kill the first of my kind and I will be damned if l let anyone even 10 years my senor suffer the same cruel fate."

"I see you've become a bit attached to your teammates."

"They are the closest I've had to a family."

Ozpin could only stare, _Zin you can't protect everyone._

"She didn't die. No one did. You brought your teammates back alive without the slightest care of your own safety. And that's all that matters. You say you'll protect all because you've suffered before? If anything, I believe you are stronger now because you have overcome your labors. Both mentally, and physically."

Zin remained quiet for a time.

"Stand up Zin." said Ozpin.

Zin stood.

"I want you to promise me, that you will not let harm befall your friends, your teammates. That you will always grow stronger, and hold onto your beliefs of good will and justice."

He held his hand out to Zin.

He hesitated. Can he keep that promise? He took a deep breath.

"With gusto Professor."

"Excellent. Do continue with your studies, your skills and your leadership. And don't let the team be too much of a distraction Zin."

Zin sighed a bit, but then took a deep breath.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"These girls are going to kill me eventually aren't they?"

"Only time will tell Zin." said Ozpin as he took his leave.


	10. Chapter 10: He did what!

Chapter 10: He did what!?

Cardin Winchester had short orange hair that was combed back with a minor peak at the tip and deep indigo eyes. He wore a gray silver armor with a golden trimming. Cardin was very tall and buff. He stood about a head taller than the rest of his teammates. Cardin with his large mace perched on his shoulder, stood with Jaune opposite him, who leaned on his weapon, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium arena where duels were fought.

Jaune looked at Cardin, who laughed at him for being worn-out.

"Jaune mustered enough energy to rush forward and strike at Cardin with his blade, only to fail, with his opponent shifting out of the way. Jaune wearily looks back, and raises his guard" Yang announced

"Cardin's mace sends both Jaune and his shield, flying back. Leaving the poor boy armed only with his blade. Any advice for the leader of team JNPR Yang?" Zin roars over the auditorium

"I think it best that he go for a retaliation instead of simply initiating his attack, but no it seems that he is sticking to his guns with another attempted attack, only to be blocked by the mace's hilt." Yang cries out

Their weapons locked, Cardin positioned himself up, towering above the struggling Jaune and growled, "This is the part where you lose."

"Over my dead-!"

"And Jay is cut off short by a brutal knee to the gut brought to him by the leader of team CRDL." Zin commutates.

"This takes off another seven point two percent off of his Aura making Jaune drop his sword and fall in pain. His Aura level is now in the red. Ha-hang on what is he DOING!?" rages Yang.

Cardin raised his mace and was about to slam it down on Jaune just when the buzzer rang. The lights came back on, and Ms. Goodwitch's voice caused Cardin to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!"

He relented for a moment and walked away as Ms. Goodwitch made her way onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune still laid on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha looked sad. It was the first time Zin saw the girl sad. Ms. Goodwitch turned to look at the Jaune as he pulled his smaller tablet, which showed his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." scoffed Cardin.

 _That fool is truly looking for a beatdown._

Weiss shaking her fists with an excited smile, Yang shadowboxed in anticipation and Ruby shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly to the announcement Ms. Goodwitch gave. Lightening danced between Zin's fingers with pure excited emotion.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

"Ah! Ms. Goodwitch! When will I have a go?" questioned Zin.

This was the only plan he could think of to get payback for downing his friend and teammate Jaune.

"Ah yes! It's your turn! Please ready yourself."

Zin disappeared in a brilliant flash of white as pillar of ice took his place. He reappered in the middle of the stage inside a surge of red and blue sparks, wearing a white tattered vest that hung open, with artic crago shorts, and midnight black gauntlets, and glaives like color black.

He recently customized the foot gear and the took a leaf out of Yang's book to make concussive blasts to rocket out of the gloves but he felt it best to use a cross between frost and thunder to damange stamina and mechanical weaponry. He was personally hoping to test his semblance, and Cardin Winchester seemed to be asking to be a test subject.

"Now, who would you like to be your opponent?" asked Ms. Goodwitch.

Zin wanted to make Cardin the easy choice even if he saw Nora waving at him to pick her.

 _Sorry Nora. But I can't hurt my teammates with a good conscience. I'll be sure to make this up to you!_

"Okay Cardin, you and I think you didn't get enough of a workout and I need a warm-up."

"Very well. Mr. Winchester if you please?"

He laughed as he retook the stage and brought his mace to the ready.

"Let's see what the leader of two teams can do. Though, looking at you, I'd think that you're no better than Jaune."

Zin smirked. And when both teams saw him smirk, they knew right then and there that Zin was fresh out of mercy.

 _Time to teach this maggot the pecking order._

Zin raised his fists and snapped his fingers.

"And that there ladies and gents, was the last of my patience." proclaimed Zin, "Ms. Goodwitch, please press the record button and delete the recording after making me a hardcopy please."

"Very well, Mr. Ebon-heart"

 _Oh, how much fun I'm going to have._

Zin casts muffle as Ms. Goodwitch's voice came over the intercom.

-BEGIN-

"So Mr. Winchester I have yet to introduce myself to your team." Zin's voice carried across the arena as he grinned widely enough to shame the Nora's mad smile. He got into a stance as he raised his hands and dropped all his weapons and armor. He blindfolded himself and faced his enemy The white haired warrior closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Cardin and some others in the crowd laughed. Only teams RWBY and JNPR didn't. They all saw what he did to that Nevermore. This would be no contest for their boss.

"Don't kid yourself you can't win!" said Cardin.

"Ha do you truly think that you can win this? If it makes you feel any better, I'll go easy on you and not use my semblance."

"What?"

"Just give me a second."

"Why you little-!"

Cardin, being himself, roared on the warpath.

 _Not just yet..._

He silenced his breathing and listened to Cardin's approaching footsteps.

 _Almost there..._

Cardin was only a small distance from Zin as he raised his mace to crush him.

 _Got ya punk!_

Zin blurred out of existence and materialized on the other side of the arena. Cardin hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"What the-?!"Dove, Sky, and Russel shot to their respective feet.

"The winner is Zin." announced Ms. Goodwitch.

Zin ripped off the blindfold with a smirk upon his face.

"He must have cheated somehow! It's impossible what he did!"

"On the contrary boys, Zin hit your leader-" started Ms. Goodwitch.

"Three times, twice on the temple."

"Class dismissed." were her final words as she took her leave glancing at Zin with a frown.

"I'll get you for that freak!" Said Cardin.

"I didn't quite hear you earlier Cardin, who did you say was weak?" asked Zen as he leaned in, smirking madly.

"One of these days freak!"

 _Freak? That fool has no idea._

"That was amazing!" shouted Yang as she hugged him with her infamous hug of death.

 _Life... flashing... before... me! Need... oxygen! Status… Report..._

"Need… air… Yang!" Zin gasped.

"Impressive display might I add." said Weiss as Yang dropped Zen.

"That was one for the memories." commented Blake.

"Yeah! You were totally like, woosh! And down he went!" screamed Nora.

"Great job." said Ruby with a smile.

"Thanks you guys. Now... let's go get some lunch!" He said.

Everyone instantly bolted for the doors. Zen turned to see Jaune the last one out. He seemed a bit... depressed.

 _Hm. Maybe I should coach him some. He has plenty aura. He just needs some confidence. And I think I have an idea_

As one of the last to leave, Zen noticed Pyrrha's look of deep thought. She then looked at him and said "Thank you for sticking up for Jaune."

"Wait Pyrrha I need your help with Jaune"

"Really? What do you have in mind?"


	11. Chapter 11: Lunch and then Training

Lunch time was always a great time for Zin. He sat with all his friends, and listened to Nora's stories. As ridiculous as they were, entertainment was the point nonetheless.

Nora began with, "So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."

"It was day." corrected Ren.

Nora to turned towards Zin, he was grinning, while Yang was hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face as she listened. There was a wager going on between the two as to there would be broken legs involved. The stakes were Zin wanted a small amount of Lien while Yang to know Zin's last name.

"We were surrounded by Ursi..."

Ren holding a coffee cup stated, "They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" she screamed as she stood at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR.

Weiss was eyeing Nora irritably while simultaneously filing her nails, while Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely, and Jaune poking at his food with his spork.

"Two of them." Ren corrected.

Pyrrha now looked at the absentminded Jaune with concern.

"But they were no match... and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren sighed, "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Zin turned to Yang with a sigh and muttered, "Stormcrown, my surname is Stormcrown."

*Clang*

Wiess fell over, and gaped openly at Zin and whispered fiercely to Blake "Royalty!?"

"Ha, no, more like, the child not meant to be born."

Weiss looked at Zin with a frown worthy of sending some grimm to the hills.

A camera focused on the group unknown.

A pulse of Aura radiated from the top floor of the school.

-Headmasters Office-

Goodwitch dropped her scroll and Ozpin's chair clattered to the floor.

They stared at each other and, Ozpin opened with, "well that explains the Magic that no one else is able to replicate… I think we need to accelerate the timetable."

"But-"

"Get Brennen and James. They will want to know"

-Back at the Lunchroom-

Looking at her co-leader, Pyrrha asked "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Refocusing, Jaune faced them replied a little to quickly, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." said Ruby.

"More like abused" added Zin.

The others stopped and stared at Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!"

He flashed a thumbs-up while laughing nervously, til his attention was focused on team CRDL, harassing a girl with brown rabbit ears as Cardin openly mocked her. Sky held up his hands to his head, mocking her ears. Everyone at Zin's table glared at Cardin's inhuman ways.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" said Pyrrha.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Said Ruby.

"And taught a lesson in humility." added Zin darkly. Yang, who was sitting next to Zin, smacked him in the chest.

Zin looked at Yang grinning.

"I'll save you a piece."

"You better."

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well there was that one time at the hall." said Zin, using his index finger.

-Flashback Start-

Jaune made way to the classroom as Cardin was heading the other way down the hall. When the two passed each other, Cardin knocked his arm into Jaune and made him drop his book, then continued on his way with his hands out as if he was daring someone to challenge him.

"Ah, come on!" said Jaune.

-Flashback End-

"And there was that one time before class." said Zin as everyone played the flash back in their minds.

-Flashback Start-

Jaune and Cardin were about to pass through a doorway, but Cardin clicked on Jaune's holder and transformed it into its shield form, jamming Jaune in the doorway to run into his own shield and have it block the exit. Jaune grunted in frustration as he tried to lift his shield back out.

"Come on...!" He said.

"We especially can't forget that other time with locker." added Zin.

Everyone couldn't forget that cruel prank on Jaune. Ms. Goodwitch was in the locker room with several students, gesturing at the devices.

-Flashback Start-

"Each of you will be assigned one rocket-propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor. Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Hearing this, Cardin eyed Jaune standing between him and the only open locker in the room. Cardin quickly shoved a shocked Jaune into the locker and slammed the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!"

It was too late. The locker scrunched down and launched up with a burst of plasma coming from its base. Cardin watched as the locker slowly soared across the sky, wicked grin on his face.

-Flashback End-

The others eyeballed him now. Jaune attempted to laugh it off, and failing.

"I didn't land far from the school!"

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." stated Pyrrha.

Nora shot up from the table and presented her diabolical plan with a slightly evil smile.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" she said.

"Only if I can disable his arms." muttered Zin.

"Awwww." said a disappointed Nora.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

They all glanced at the growing commotion, laughter, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears was being gripped by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" She struggled and teared up she said, "Please, stop..."

Cardin continued laughing as he turned to his friends and said "I told you it was real!"

"What a freak!" said Russell.

"ZIN!?"

"Oooh, seems like things are real interesting over here." snarled Zin, grabbing Cardin by the wrist, forcing him to let go of the girl.

"Pardon me miss but close your eyes for a time…

"O-ok"

"Wha-"

"Such behavior is forbidden at Beacon."

As Zin stated this, he drew the Mace of Molag Bal, behind him the visage of an enlarged, mask of Miraak, complete with a black blood oozing from the eye-slits.

-Line Break-

"Sorry guys I took it to far."

Ruby blinked as the 5 min. warning bell went off and mentally screamed, 'Everyone within five feet of you and that thing fainted. The rest of the people in the lunch room broke into a cold sweat. Carden's team was hallucinating that the fabled 'End of Days' was upon them.'

Both teams sweat dropped.

Zin looking at Yang's face of approval. "I said that skill is not being passed on!"

Yang sadly leaned her head on her hand and said "It must be hard to be a Faunus."

Having stood up from the table, Jaune glanced at his friends and sighed deeply to himself before moving. Not noticing Cardin was watching him with a grin of pure malice.


End file.
